coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7437 (1st October 2010)
Plot Peter catches up with Carla in the corridor outside. Carla quickly lies that she was looking for the Spanish class. Peter says he'll see her after his meeting. Leanne tells Nick that he will regret giving up Underworld. He tells her that he has big plans. Nick informs the factory girls that he has left the business. Kevin's perturbed to arrive home and find that he and Sally are babysitting Jack. Molly feels uncomfortable leaving her son with the Websters. Peter waits outside the Spanish class but Carla does not appear. David finishes helping Graeme move his belongings. Graeme invites him to stay for a drink. Tina's annoyed. Lloyd sympathises with Trevor as he explains how his relationship with Carla wasn't working. The Windasses share a last meal before Gary goes off to fight. When Gary mentions Izzy, Anna encourages him to go and meet her in the Rovers. Eddie consoles sad Anna. Molly tells Tyrone that she can't leave Jack with the Websters and they go to fetch him. Molly's agitated to find that Kevin's been changing Jack's nappy and takes him back and hurries home. Sally's baffled by Molly's behaviour. Graeme and Tina find David with his eyes shut. They manage to wake him and he sets off home. David's slightly unnerved. Peter collars Carla in the Rovers and wonders where she disappeared to after the class. Carla makes an excuse about having to work and sets off to the factory. Izzy and Gary drink together in the pub. Izzy invites Gary back to her place for the night and he accepts. Peter goes to the factory and confronts Carla about her lie about the Spanish class. Peter points out that she's drunk and he's willing to help, but Carla tells him to stick his offer. Peter departs but Carla realises she's got a problem. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor, office and ladies' toilets *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Rita Tushingham Community Centre, Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter quizzes Carla after seeing her at the meeting, but is told in no uncertain terms to leave her alone; and Kevin bonds with Jack when he and Sally babysit for Molly and Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,470,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes